User talk:Toughpigs
Help Needed In Headers Hi, Danny, here on the Maisto Diecast Wiki, I'm trying to put some text in the headers, to the left of the main header image, like over on the Hot Wheels Wiki. Since I recognized your name from some work I did over there, I thought you might be able to help me figure this out. It doesn't work like over on the Hot Wheels Wiki, and I've tried every variation of coding, but none worked. Can you please tell me how to put text in the headers to the left of the main image? I'm thinking 3 or 4 short lines, like over on the Hot Wheels Wiki should suffice. Thanks in advance! Kenny. HaarFager 10:40, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, Kenny! I didn't realize that you'd started this wiki; this is very cool. It would be great to have three great die-cast car wikis -- or more? :) :So, yeah, I'm happy to help out. I'm not sure what the text is that you're talking about -- can you give me an example from Hot Wheels? What does the text say there? I'm sure I'll know how to do it, once I know which bit you mean. -- Danny (talk) 17:24, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Thanks for asking. It's like you'll open a Hot Wheels vehicle page and it will have a rectangle header box at the top of the page with the name of the casting in bold at the top left of the box. Such as: ::Roll Patrol Jeep CJ ::On the righthand side of the box will be an image of the casting. Along the leftside of the picture, just under the bold casting name, will be a column reading: ::Debut Series 1985 Hot Wheels Action Command ::Produced 1985-Present ::Designer Larry Wood ::Number 9375 ::So, it's the "Debut Series" stuff and onward that I'm looking to incorporate into the headers of the Maisto Diecast Wiki. I already figured out how to make a header box with a tinted background, image on the righthand side and the casting name in bold at the top left. So, all I need is the stuff on the left. Thanks! HaarFager 20:42, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, okay! Now I get you. That stuff is all in a template called Template:Casting. I just copied it over onto this wiki, so you can use it. :::I'll show you an example of how it works -- take the '65 Pontiac GTO page on Hot Wheels. Go to the edit window, and you see this at the top: ::: :::So you just copy that, and fill in the fields with the appropriate info. It's okay to leave a field blank. If you don't know the designer of the casting, then you just leave that blank, and the word "Designer" won't even appear on the page. :::Try it out; let me know how it works! -- Danny (talk) 22:33, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::::That was the first thing I tried and it didn't work. I guess you had to copy the template over to this wiki first. Well, I just tried it and it worked like a charm! Thanks for the help! Could I have copied that template over and incorporated it into this wiki? Or is that something that higher ups than me have the power to do? Anyway, it worked and that's exactly what I needed. Thanks! HaarFager 15:34, 17 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, templates are just another page on the wiki, so you can copy and paste as you need 'em. :::::Here's a list of all the templates on Hot Wheels. (You can get to this page by going to Special pages, then All pages, then select Template from the drop-down menu.) So if you see any templates that look like you want them here, then you can copy them over -- just make sure you name the page Template: whatever. :::::Let me know if there's other stuff you want to learn how to do! -- Danny (talk) 19:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC)